


prototype // titled the winter sigh

by onsherann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Snow, Snow Child, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onsherann/pseuds/onsherann
Summary: The story of snow child
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The story of the Snow Child.

I don’t remember it very well, but hopefully I’ll do it some good if I tell it to you.

The story begins in an inescapable world, where the Snow Child lives. He has a heart, a brain, five toes on each side of his foot. I guess he was human, but he questioned that. He thought he didn’t have a heart at times. We all don’t sometimes. I don’t think he understood that however. He wanted to prove someone. Out there. In the void of his heart. He wanted a teacher. And he yelled and cried that he needed one. He clutched his chest with his own hands. And tore himself down into a hole of darkness and light peered from his head. Snow had landed on his knees, it was drifting around there. This was the Snow Child at his weakest. His own misery, had led him to dig and dig this hole. To escape this inescapable world. 

He tried to run away. He tried to find a place here where he could fight. He wanted a master in his head to show him potential. And freedom. And a breath for his heart. He felt stale cold, from loneliness and without any friends. Lonely, he truly accompanied himself with just him. But befriending his inner thoughts, I don’t think he will truly accept that. If someone mocked him about being friendless, I think he would break. Oh the Snow child would cry, in pity, in shame. He truly wanted to make something of himself. That he only found, in the end, at the road, those were thoughts. Only thoughts, dismayed dreams. 

He didn’t expect the world to give him what he wanted. But he wished it would only listen. And know him. Who he wanted to be. Not who he was. But I think, the world couldn’t read his mind. He still thought that however. In fact, I think, controlling himself made him a little stronger. The world was his teacher after all, but I don’t think will realize it until he feels his heart beat again.

His name is Snow Child, because his heart is warm. But it loves the chill of the cold, of the snow, that it suffers to be surrounded in. 

This is the world. He can never let it go.

This is the story of the Snow Child. 

This is me who lives in an inescapable world.


	2. A Snow Child Writes To Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Self Harm

The Winter Sigh // A Snow Child Is Writing To Death 

A boy sends a letter to Death in the winter cold.  
Death writes back, inviting him to a place. A warm blanket of snow awaits his body to sleep upon it.  
He follows the directions of Death.  
Death asks him to slash his wrists and soak the letter in blood.  
He does so.  
Death wonders if he will miss anyone.  
The boy says no.  
Death tells him to cover his eyes.  
He crosses them with impatience.  
Death will patiently wait.  
The boy promises  
he will get there soon.  
Come forth his sister. She pleads to come with him.  
Unknown to him…  
she is Life’s messenger. And there is a letter waiting to be read.  
A letter that can only be opened and read by him alone.  
On the dawn of spring he can no longer pursue the blanket of snow.  
Will he sit with patience to know what this letter reads?  
This boy has no patience really.  
But his sister  
She has the time for him.  
In his dying light  
In the winter sigh.  
Patientice  
As cold wind comforts hi  
m


End file.
